Lady and the Tramp
by FashionLuver98
Summary: Isabella and Jacob are from two different worlds, but they meet in a strange encounter. Will they fall in love?
1. Once upon a time

Me: Hey guys today is Friday, YAY! Anyway i want to upload 2 things today:

1:Lady and the Tramp(I dont know how many chapters this will be)

2:Episode Fic.

Anyway lets get started.

To SV: SeddiexAuslly got you good SV! Somehow She knew it was Marina just by reading the summery. *Laughs because its kinda funny* I'm sorry if that was offensive. I dont mind your ranting at all, you can rant all you want on my stories and i wont be annoyed by it.

To SeddiexAuslly: Good job guessing! Though i kinda made it easy to tell who it was didn't i?

To both SeddiexAuslly and SV: You guys so great! As thanks heres a Cookie for each of you!ㇱ0ㇱ0 anyway i wanted to ask for SV if i could call you by your middle name and to SeddiexAuslly if i could call you Jenny? I get kinda tired writing the the pen name things.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or LatT.(Lady and the Tramp) but i do own Keshia and Courtney and Shane.

Once upon a time in the modern day world of California, in the rich county, lived a you girl and her two sisters. The girls name was Isabella Green. Her parents died in car crash leaving Isabella and her sisters able to escape the crash without anyone seeing them.

Keshia: Izzy!

Keshia had black hair and she was wearing a green striped shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes.

Izzy: Yeah?!

Izzy was wearing pink flats,blue jeans,pink short sleeve striped top and her hair was long in curls.

Keshia: Its your turn to go get Courtney's baby stuff at the store!

Izzy: Fine!

You see Keshia and Isabella take turns caring for their baby sister Courtney. So Izzy grabbed Courtney and went the store.

In another part of town was a young boy that was Isabella's age and his name was Jacob. Him and his brother Shane were also orphaned but they were too poor to stay in a house. They lived in the orphanage together until Shane turned 18 then they moved into an apartment.

Shane: Jake!

Jake: What?!

Shane: Could you go to the store and go get us some milk for our cereal?

Shane had brown hair, and he was wearing neon green shoes, blue jeans,a light green zipped up jacket, and and light green bennie.

Jake was wearing black shoes,blue jeans,a white shirt with a black vest and he had brushed his hair to make it look longer and go to his shoulders.

What they didn't know was that True Love always found its way to each other.

Me: That was short because it was only the beginning, I'll see ya'll later!


	2. True Loves First Meet Re-write

Me: Hey guys heres the re write of chapter 2. I had major writers block on this, also starting tomorrow there will be a new Jake's POV episode fic. I'm also most likely going to be acting different because of the blood moon/Lunar eclipse, from a few days ago. It has yet to wear off.

To Victoria: Im excited too. The kitten was actually light pink. Just don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or LatT. But i do own Shane and Keshia.

At the grocery store our couple is seen an aisle away from each other. Izzy was walking and texting while Jake came around the corner and they hadn't seen each other, when they bumped into each other.

Izzy: Hey!

Jake: Oh, I'm sorry-

Izzy: Watch where you're-

They looked at each other mesmerized.

Izzy: I'm ok, you don't have to be sorry.

Jake: But I must-

Izzy:No, no it was my fault.(Me: Stop interrupting him!)

Jake: But I must apologize for bumping into a beautiful girl as yourself and for every moment after.

Izzy: Thank you.

Jake: I'm Jacob Herendez.

Izzy: Isabella Green.

Suddenly Izzy's phone chimed.

Izzy: Its my sister, she needs me home.

Jake: I hope to see you again.

Izzy: and I,you.

With Izzy:

Keshia: Izzy? Where were you? It shouldn't take that long to get groceries.

Izzy: Don't worry, I just got a little distracted...

Keshia didn't answer. Izzy walked upstairs to her room and closed her door then slid against her door to the floor.

With Jake:

Shane: Jake! What took you so long?!

Jake: I just got lost don't worry.

Shane: Don't worry?! You were gone for an hour!

Jake: I met a girl.(Me: Way to state the obvious buddy!)

Shane: Who?

Jake: Isabella Green.

Shane: Dude she's the middle daughter of Interior Designer, Claire Green!

Jake: Claire Green? From that show mom used to watch on TV?

Shane: Yeah.

Jake was stunned so he slumped onto the couch.

Jake: Are you serious?

Shane: Bro, I wouldn't lie to you about this. Besides, we're just poor boys, we couldn't get a rich girl even if we tried. Rich girls are too snobby.

Jake: I'll show you, Isabella is different.

Shane: Good luck with that!

That night Jake and Izzy were both at their windows, thinking of each other while the rain just poured.

Me: I'm sorry it was so short a new chapter of one of my fave stories has been put up so I'm excited and wanna go read it now instead of later,and guess what? I actually thought this chapter through before i did it! VICTORY IS MINE!


End file.
